


Luffy!win Snippets

by Eiliem



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiliem/pseuds/Eiliem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unconnected speculative snapshots written during the Marinford arc. Mostly featuring Luffy being awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth of a Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy is going to rescue his brother, so get out of the way. Or else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sprang from my desire to see Luffy take on Sengoku like he did Spandam at Enies Lobby - not physically, ideologically (or something). Because Luffy can be made of win, even if he is an idiot, and I love seeing him yell at people that they're wrong.

"WHO CARES WHO HIS DAD IS! HE'S MY BROTHER AND I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM!"

"_Luffy_!!! Get out of here!"

Sengoku stepped forward and stared down at his tiny challenger. "It is our duty to eliminate the last of Roger's legacy. We will not allow another Pirate King to be born."

"Then you're wasting your time. Ace isn't the one you have to worry about. And Roger isn't either. He was the Pirate King, but he's dead now. _I'm_ alive. And _I'm_ going to be the next Pirate King! I'm going to be the greatest pirate _ever_ – and I won't let you hurt anyone I care about! Not Robin! Not Zoro or Nami or Usopp or Sanji or Chooper or Franky or Brooke! And not Ace!"

The world held its breath as Luffy settled his hat firmly over his head, and took a fighting stance against the best the Marines had to offer.

"So get out of my way if you don't want to get hurt."

 

Years later, many would cite this as the moment Strawhat Luffy stopped being a pirate – and became a Power.


	2. Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time after Ace gets rescued, Luffy runs into Blackbeard. They have an argument. It ends like this.

"I don't believe in your Fate. I didn't rescue Ace because it was _destiny_ – I saved him because I didn't give up! None of us did."

"So now what, Strawhat? Do we battle so you can avenge your brother's disgrace?"

"No. Ace told me not to fight you."

"Zehahaha! Running to big brother now? Where's your pride Strawhat Luffy?"

"You're going to stay away from me. You're going to stay away from my brother. You're going to stay away from my nakama. You're going to stay away from my brother's nakama."

"And if I don't?"

"Then we test your "fate" against my fists. And I won't lose."


	3. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to Rematch (chapter 2)

"Word is Luffy ran into Teach."

"Oh god—"

"Ah, hey, hey, he's fine – not a scratch, I heard."

"What happened!?"

"Well, apparently he told Teach to screw off. And then _walked away_."

"He actually listened…"

"Shit, Commander Ace, your brother is _scary_. And insane – no offence."

"None taken. So he just… left?"

"Well, after telling Teach _hands off_ his nakama. And, uh, us."

"What?"

"Yeah, it seems we're under Strawhat Luffy's protection now, and don't that just beat all?"

"Aahahahahaha."


	4. The Direct Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy does stupid things and pwns. Garp is amused; Ace is not.

"So, who do I have to smack to end this thing?"

"Everyone."

"That'll take too long – who gave the order for Ace to be executed?"

"The man in charge is Fleet Admiral Sengoku, he's the one standing on the execution platform with the seagull on his head."

"Whitebeard."

"Yes, rude and impertinent brat?"

"I'm going to kick his ass."

"Gurarara!! Don't get ahead of yourself brat: he'd mop the floor with you. And when I get there I'm not waiting around for you to catch up."

"Oh? In that case--"

Luffy disappeared.

 

Sengoku might have been prepared for a direct attack, could probably have parried one.

"_Gomu Gomu no Hammer!_"

He did not expect the execution platform to be reduced to so much kindling.

 

Garp and Sengoku both threw themselves out of the way when the platform collapsed, and Luffy grabbed his brother, protecting him from the falling debris and inflating his body so they both landed safely.

 

"What the hell were you thinking Luffy! Get out of here right now, it's too dangerous!"

"Craaaab-chaaaaaaaan! I need you to come cut these chains!"

"_Shit_ are you even listening to me!? You're going to get yourself killed!"

"You're just like the old man – I'm _not going to die!_"

 

"_You taught him soru!?!_"

"Bwah! Hell no, I have no idea where he picked it up, the reckless idiot."


	5. Luffy Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy strains Sengoku's patience (and sanity) to the breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand _this_ is pure crack.

"Hey! Guy with the stupid seagull hat! I'm not going to let you kill my brother so you just wait!"

"Your brother? This man is not your brother."

"Huh? I just said he was!"

"Were you unaware then that Portgas D. Ace is the son of Gol D. Roger?!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…So? Hey, Whitebeard – is the Seagull-Guy stupid or something?"

"Gurarara!"

"_Like I said!_ I'm not going to let you kill my brother!"

 

Across the world the last shreds of Sengoku's sanity could be heard snapping.


	6. The Next Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy is a slow learner - except when he isn't.

He's fighting through a bunch of weird guys and making sure he doesn't get caught in Smokey's smoke when he catches, out of the corner of his eye, a blur of red moving towards his brother.

"Shit. Akainu goin' for Ace! Somebody stop him!"

Akainu. One of the Admirals then, like Aokiji…and the Light-Guy.

_"ZORO! This is bad! Zoro's gonna die!"_

"I sliced and sliced at him but my blows simply went right through his body. Yet Rayleigh just stopped him…how?"

The Admiral moves through the fighting quickly, and everything he touches in his red-earth-molasses form bursts into flame.

_"It's only natural for arrows to have such strength when imbued with Haki."_

Luffy can see the blue Bird-Guy trying to get around the Light-Admiral; Whitebeard is holding off some weird Marine machine-thing.

_"Why the heck does it hurt!? I'm made of rubber!"_

"But you cannot use Haki, can you?"

And Ace, Ace looking quiet and empty and not even fighting anymore.

_"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!"_

"I have never seen anyone other than our sister who can use that power…!!"

"Get out of my way!"

Luffy steps in front of his brother just before the red Admiral reaches him, and strikes out with both arms.

"LUFFY!"

His fists are warm, hot almost, but he isn't burned.

Luffy grins.

"Hey Lava-Guy, leave my brother alone."


	7. This is Your Friendly Homicidal Reporter Speaking. Today's Weather: Cloudy With a Chance of Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's astronomical event: stellar explosions.

"Hello Shabondy, this is Trafalgar Law, live from Marinford. It seems the Marines' Den-Den Mushi are out of commission, so you'll have to make do with this single video feed. I would stay and add commentary, but I have something to settle with the Shichibukai clones over there. But I'm sure Eustass Kidd would be happy to keep you all entertained. Hey asshole, got anything to say to the world?"

"Fuck you."

"Was that an order? Because I'd have to kill you."

"Geez, Strawhat is a dumbass."

"Really Bonney, you have to respect the stupidity that would lead someone to punch out a World Noble. And then invade Impel Down, if the Marines in the control room are to be believed."

"You are entirely too entertained by all of this."

"Aren't you, Capone? Aaaand look at Strawhat go. Eustass, are you going to let someone with a lower bounty than you show you up like this?"

"Fuck you."

"Die."

 

"Sengoku! Sir, the prisoners Kizaru arrested on Shabondy have escaped!"


End file.
